Rinjinbu on the Fallout
by AI The Original
Summary: Chairman Pegasus Kashiwazaki transfers to another school and takes Sena with him. However, the new Chairman changes the rules of the school and tears the Neighbor's Club apart. Kodaka is also reported missing. Only Sena can reunite everyone. During the journey to find Kodaka, they discover the new Chairman's disturbing secret. Some SenaxKodaka parts.
1. Introduction - The Announcement

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. I was inspired by the idea of "absence makes the heart grow fonder." Due to a change in management, Sena leaves the Neighbor's Club. She follows her dad Pegasus to the other school while everyone else stays at St. Chronica. The new management also brings unexpected consequences which leads to some action. This chapter is only an introduction so it focuses on the first cog in the sequence of events to follow.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction - The Announcement**

It is a cold and quiet morning. As the sun shines straight into Kodaka's bedroom, Kodaka realizes it was time to get up for school. Kodaka gets dressed and then goes to wake Kobato up. As he looks at the mirror while brushing his teeth, he realizes that he will be going through another tough day at school. Being labeled as the delinquent, classmates left and right are all scared of Kodaka, trying to keep distance from him as much as possible. He also took the wrong bus and showed up late for his first day of school. As he entered the classroom exhausted, he made a scary first impression that had an everlasting effect on all of his classmates.

As Kodaka walks into his class, room 2-5, he hears waves of negative thoughts of him. Then, as he takes his seat, the students around him try to move their desks away from Kodaka. The only thing Kodaka could do is let out a big 'sigh. While it looks like another typical day at school, the homeroom teacher walks in with a surprising announcement.

"Good morning class. I will take attendance now. After that, we will all be heading to the auditorium. Our Chairman has some important announcements to make regarding the school."

The entire class is surprised at the announcement. The announcement even grabs Yozora's attention. Yozora was always the quiet type, always putting her head down during breaks and ignoring about all the events outside of schoolwork. It is quite a surprise some announcement like this would attract Yozora. It is probably because she heard the word "Chairman". The Chairman of the school is also Sena's father, Yozora's rival. They would always fight and Yozora would usually win. In Yozora's mind, this announcement is probably a sign of some radical changes to come.

The attendance went by quickly and in a matter of minutes, the entire class enters single-file into the auditorium. As all the junior-high and high school students of St. Chronica Academy took their seats in a large auditorium, Kodaka finds himself isolated in a corner with no one else nearby. Suddenly, Yozora joins Kodaka in the corner. She appears to be nauseated from the large crowd of people.

"Is there something wrong?" asks Kodaka.

"Ugh, I don't feel well being in the same room with a large group of 'riajuus'. I want to go the infirmary and get a rest, but the teacher won't let me. I'll just sit here."

The administrative officials then arrive on stage. "Greetings, everyone. We are happy that everyone is here. We have some important and exciting announcements from Chairman Kashiwazaki."

Chairman Kashiwazaki, a.k.a Pegasus is responsible for helping Kodaka and Kobato transfer in while their dad, Hayato, is overseas. Being best friends, they share many memories together, including the marriage contract between Sena and Kodaka. Although Hayato does not keep in contact with Pegasus as much as he used to when he still lived in Japan, they both still see each as best friends.

Suddenly, Pegasus makes his grand entrance. "Good morning everyone. It has been my pleasure to have served St. Chronica Academy for over 20 years. Ever since my efforts many years ago to transition this institution from all girls to co-ed, our school has seen a large increase in enrollment. Despite many new faces appearing in our school, we were able to maintain some of our best qualities without modifying our school rules. Our institution has been and still is recognized for its good discipline, good activities, and good religious service and is now an example of a fine institution to the entire city. However, there is another Christian academy named St. Torox Academy that has not been fairing well with its transition from all boys to a co-ed. The enrollment rate has been falling for the last 7 years, leading to the resignation of their Chairman. I have been chosen to be the new Chairman for the school to help bring the qualities of our school to their school and ensure a successful recovery of St. Torox Academy."

The speech got boring that some students fell asleep. Yozora already left the auditorium and sat in the benches in the hallway. She finds an equally nauseated Rika in one of the benches as well.

"You can't handle crowds too, Rika?" asks Yozora.

"Yes," Rika replies with little energy.

Pegasus goes on with his announcement. "Since I will become the new Chairman for St. Torox Academy, I will be stepping down from this day forth as the Chairman for St. Chronica Academy. However, our staff has been able to find a suitable replacement for me. I will now honor the new Chairman, Dr. Jorgon Kupa. As a junior high and high school student, he has earned perfect scores on every exam and has won many athletic awards. He later went to University of Tokyo and earned his doctorate in education. He has also previously ran three different academies and all three academies have earned consecutive "National School of the Year" awards in terms of athletics, academics, and discipline. Therefore, this man possesses the perfect background into retaining the qualities of this school. I shall now entrust this man St. Chronica Academy. Please welcome new Chairman Kupa."

The crowd gives applause to the new chairman, excited to see new changes coming to the academy. "Welcome students, sisters, and teachers," said Dr. Kupa. "It is my pleasure to be sworn in as the new Chairman for this wonderful academy. I am happy to be greeted by all you new faces here and will dedicate my efforts into keeping this academy a wonderful to study in. I hope my efforts will allow our academy to earn the prestigious "National School of the Year" award. Thank you."

After another round of applause, Pegasus steps up and makes another announcement. "Thank you Chairman Kupa. Before we end this event, I have another announcement to make. In order to have examples of model students and sisters, some of the students and sisters will be transferred over to St. Torox Academy. After observing our students and sisters and looking at their scores and achievements, we have made up our decisions on who will be transferring. Sisters that will be transferring are given notices in their mailbox today. As for students, all students in Class -3s will be transferring to the new academy. The students in Class -3s have the highest averages on the final exams and have won the most awards in the athletic festivals. They have also received the most recognition regarding their contribution to the school. We feel that these students will provide perfect examples of model students for the students currently at St. Torox Adacemy."

"Class -3s…" Kodaka thinks to himself. "Isn't that the class that Sena, Aoi, and Hinata are in? It's not surprising that their class would be chosen. Sena always gets the highest grades and is always first in athletics. Aoi works hard as a member of the student council and is second best in terms of grades. Finally, Hinata is also a member of the student council and is popular among the students. It's no surprise that Class -3s are the best."

The announcement event ends and all of the students return back to class.


	2. Transitioning to a Different Culture

**Author's Note:** Chapter 1 did not have much going on so I decided to release Chapter 2. In this Chapter, you get much closer to the members of The Neighbor's Club. I'm sure Sena probably has more heart about The Neighbor's Club than depicted here, but this is part of the story.

Near the end of this chapter, I introduced a concept that will become important in the subsequent chapters: The red slips.

It was hard trying to interpret how Yozora would react to the new system. Also, I am not very good at identifying Yukimura's personality so I was not able to write a lot about her.

Please Enjoy.

Published 7/19/2013

**Chapter 2:**

**Transitioning to a Different Culture**

Later that day, Kodaka enters the clubroom for "The Neighbor's Club", which is located in meeting room #4 in the chapel. As Kodaka opens the door, he finds everyone performing their usual tasks. Yozora is reading another chapter in her novel. Rika is playing through a BL game and making her usual jokes. Maria and Kobato are playing a board game and fighting over the chance cards. Yukimura is brewing a cup for tea for Kodaka, her 'aniki'.

However, Sena is not acting normal. Instead of playing her galge games, she is packing up her PS3 and her TV, getting ready to move to the other academy. As Kodaka approaches Sena, he asks her some questions.

"So, you are transferring to the new academy?"

"That's right. I am so amazing and perfect that I have been chosen by god to be a role model for a new group of students. Everyone at the new school will be admiring me as their god and bow down to me. They will lick my shoes and I will step all over them."

"Heh, it doesn't look like you've changed at all meat," said Yozora. "You'll just be admired as a piece of meat attracting all the male students while making female students feel grossed out. They will just ignore you like they always have and you'll be nothing more than extra baggage to them."

"Good luck for you at the new school, Sena-sempai," says Rika.

"I feel sorry for you, Sena-anego," says Yukimura.

"You lowly peasants are just jealous that you were not chosen like me to be a role model. When you peasants find me at the new school, you will understand and admire me as the greatest person living on earth!"

Soon after, some school employees entered the room. "Sena Kashiwazaki. It's time. Your butler Stella Redfield is waiting for you outside in a limousine. We'll help you get all your equipment into the limousine since she does not have enough time to wait for you."

As the employees carry Sena's TV and PS3 into the limousine, Sena gives goodbye to all the club members. "Goodbye, lowly peasants." Then, she stares at Kobato and says,

"Kobato-chan, visit me sometime, OK?"

"No," Kobato gives a strong reply to Sena.

"Aww… Your resentment makes you look cute."

Before Sena could give any more replies, the employees quickly escort Sena to Stella and her limousine. After the door closed, one member has officially left The Neighbor's Club, Sena Kashiwazaki.

"Hmph, this club will so much better without that piece of meat lying around. She was no good for any of us anyways. Always playing eroge… always being a self-proclaimed god… always showing off… always ruining the image of our club."

"Is Sena going to be alright?" Kodaka asks.

"Why are you worried about meat? She is perfect in everything. She'll just blend in with the riajuus over there and forget about this club. Plus, this club will be so peaceful without having to watch those lewd scenes and listen to those lewd dialogues. I can finally enjoy my time in the clubroom more peacefully."

Over the next few days, school and club activities went on as usual. Even without Sena around, the Neighbor's Club did not see any significant impact. In fact, some of the members like Kobato and Yozora actually like the clubroom better without Sena around. As for Sena, she distances herself from the Neighbor's Club more as the days go by. Initially, Sena would text message Kodaka and Kobato about their daily lives, but even that has slowly diminished. It feels that after Sena went to St. Torox Academy, she found her paradise and forgot about everyone in The Neighbor's Club. It looks like Yozora's theory is correct.

The Neighbor's Club is not the only place that is undergoing changes; the entire school is undergoing changes too. One week after Pegasus's announcement, everyone in school took their seats. For class 2-5, the students witness a new homeroom teacher. "Good morning class. I will be your new homeroom teacher from now on. Your old homeroom teacher has gone with Chairman Kashiwazaki to St. Torox Academy. Now, moving onto today's announcements, Chairman Kupa has released the latest revision of academy's policies. These revisions are made to address loopholes and ambiguities. To allow our academy to work towards our ultimate goal of winning the "National School of the Year" award in terms of overall performance, revisions must be made. I will now pass out the new handbooks to students."

After the teacher hands a stack of handbooks to one of the students, he continues his announcement, "As part of our new policies, we will be handing out notices called "red slips" to students who are not complaint with the academy's policies. Students who earn too many red slips will receive sanctions such as in-house suspension, full suspension and/or expulsion. These red slip strikes are permanent and will remain in your records until the new school year starts. Therefore, you should take these red slips seriously. Per our agenda for today, the first red slips will be given to students who have low grades and not performing up to the academy's standards."

As the teacher calls up students to hand them red slips, Kodaka wonders about the sudden change in policies. "Didn't the old Chairman note that St. Chronica Academy was able to retain its excellence without changing the rules? I wonder what this Chairman is thinking about; he probably likes to run the school in a different way. These red slips are kind of a good way to inform students who are not doing well."

Fortunately, Kodaka and Yozora are able to escape the first round of red slips. Yozora has the highest grades for class 2-5 and Kodaka scores above average grades on all his exams. However, not all of the other members of the Neighbor's Club escape unharmed. Rika and Maria are not students, making it impossible for them get red slips (in terms of grades). Yukimura managed to get adequate scores. However, one person did not make it. That person quickly rushes over to Kodaka as he enters the clubroom.

"An-chan! Help me!" screams Kobato.

"Eh? Kobato, what's wrong?" asks Kodaka.

Kobato shows Kodaka her 5 red slips. Apparently, she's failing half of her subjects and thus receives 5 red slips. "Don't worry. Study hard and you'll be able to avoid getting more red slips," answers Kodaka. Kobato nods and goes back to the sofa.

"Man this it stupid. What kind of idiot would think of the red slips system?" says Yozora as she pounded her fist on the table.

"This Chairman just wants to run the school differently," answers Kodaka.

"It's like the teachers want us to think that test scores and grades matter more than anything else."

"Umm… Yeah, I suppose you have a point. But, I don't think getting a few red slips would do much damage. After all, did the homeroom teacher say that students with **too** many red slips would face disciplinary action?"

"Kodaka, you're weak. Even though we can get away from red slips from having good scores, but are scores the only thing that define the qualities of a superior school? Even the smartest students will make mistakes and have problems, like that rotten piece of meat."

Kodaka begins to think to himself. "Sena eh? Yozora has a point though. Success in school is not all about test scores and grades. Sena may be the best in terms of numbers, but that does not make her truly superior to other students. After all, she does not seem that excited about her scores anyway."

Suddenly, Rika screams out a loud word.

"**Excalibur!"**

Yozora looks at Rika with a frown.

"Quiet, Rika, we're in the middle of an important conversation," says Yozora.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yozora-senpai," Rika apologizes to Yozora. "I just happened to come across a good chapter in this manga. But anyways, I did hear what Kodaka-senpai and you were talking about. You must be concerned about the new red slip system in school."

"Yes, Exactly."

"Rika does not have to worry about grades so she is fine."

"Neither do I," Maria cuts into the conversation. "I'm a teacher."

"What about you, Yukimura?" Yozora points her finger at Yukimura, who was just standing next to the coffee machine.

"I am as clean as I ever will be. As part of my training, I must not earn any red slips. I must continue to make myself worthy of being Aniki's underling," says Yukimura as she pours a cup of coffee for Kodaka.

"But Rika has some disturbing announcement," Rika cuts into the conversation. "As you see, it's not just grades that will get you red slips. Take a look at the handbook."

Kodaka remembers he has not read through the handbook yet. He brings out the new handbook and starts reading though it. He becomes shocked at some of the new rules not seen in the previous edition of the handbook. Some of the new rules added are:

_1. All students must line up in front of classrooms 5 minutes before class starts. Male students must enter through the back of the classroom while female students must enter through the front of the classroom. Students arriving after the 5 minute mark will be considered late and receive red slips. Students not following the gender rule will receive red slips as well._

_2. Students may only have the following items on the desk at all times, pencil, eraser, pen, and paper. Students with any other items will receive red slips._

_3. Teachers have the right to score zero points for any assignments for any reason, but not limited to handwriting quality, content, depth of answer, appearance of paper. All grades are final, no challenge or regrade requests are permitted._

Having read through the handbook, everyone in the Neighbor's Club suspects that there is more to come with the red slips.


	3. Victims of the New School Policy

**Author's Note:** I recommend that you should at least watch through NEXT Episode 11 in the anime or read through "Dancing Mad" chapter in the light novel before reading this chapter. This chapter makes references that happen late in the original story. Secondly, I received a question about when this story takes with respect to the original story. I did not have this in mind originally, but if I was forced to say, I say shortly before the end of NEXT Episode 11 and "Dancing Mad" chapter would be the best point.

Chapter 3 starts to list out some of horrible effects of the red slip system. Now, all of the remaining club members have some red slip points on their records. I plan on building up some more tension before adding a major event so don't expect something radical for Chapter 4.

Published 7/31/2013

**Chapter 3:**

**Victims of the New School Policy**

Before anyone's eyes, the culture at St. Chronica Academy is changing rapidly, faster than a blink of an eye. The following day, as Kodaka gets off the bus, he finds construction workers installing a variety of equipment in front of all the gates to the school. The equipments are something unusual for a school: metal detectors, conveyor belts, X-Ray screening machines, metal gates, and tables for pat down screening. It looks almost like the security checkpoint at an airport. There are ID scanners, video surveillance cameras, and motion trackers being installed around the entire school building. The chapel however, gets lighter modifications. Because outsiders would typically go the chapel for church services, it is infeasible to install screening equipment in front of the entrance so the chapel only receives video cameras and ID scanners around the entire premises.

Kodaka walks into the hall and finds everyone lined up in front of their respective classroom. Kodaka found his line in front of Class 2-5. Also, the school now has a dedicated school police force walking all over the school building. They would patrol the hallways and outside the building and catch any students skipping out class. The school police would also escort students into their respective classrooms and inspect different rooms to ensure that all aspects of the school meet stringent standards to win the prestigious "National School of the Year" award. When the homeroom teacher for Class 2-5 arrives, he opens the front door and lets the girls in first. Once all the girls are seated, he then opens the back door and lets the boys in. After all of the classmates are seated, the homeroom teacher locks both doors and begins his announcement.

"Good morning class, I will be taking attendance now. As I call your name, please come up here and get your new student ID card. You will need this to enter school premises from now on. The people are the front gate will be looking for this ID card before you pass through our security checkpoint. If you forget to bring it with you, you will not be allowed to go to class."

"Sensei, why do we need to pass through security? Is that unnecessary?" asks one student.

"Well, Sasuga-san, there are some students who bring in non-school related items such as handheld games, manga, and magazines. These items do not contribute any productivity to the mind and the body. Therefore, we must ensure that none of these items enter school premises at any time," answers the homeroom teacher.

"We play games during breaks and after school with friends. We don't play them when class in session. Therefore, these items should not interfere with our studies. What else is wrong?"

"Breaks are not for your students to goof off. You must stay sharp in your intellectual and physical capabilities at all times in school. Breaks are made for students to preview new material, do warm up exercises, or prepare for your next class."

The homeroom teacher then walks over to the student, gives him 2 red slips, and records his name. "Anyone else want to make a comment? I have plenty of red slips in my hand."

Kodaka knows something is not right. It looked like this teacher is trying to ban friendships. As Yozora suggested, games are a way to create friendships. Although she got in fight with Sena when they played Monster Hunter, a multiplayer game, many other classmates work well together playing games. The teacher sees it nothing more than a distraction from academic studies. Academics are not the only factors that contribute to positive learning.

As the day pass on, Kodaka and Yozora become victims of red slips. During modern Japanese, the teacher goes over to Kodaka and looks at his hair.

"Hasegawa-san," the teacher says. "Your blond hair dye is creating a disturbing learning environment. Such color represents you as a delinquent who will harm our learning environment. Please change your hair back to its normal color by next class."

"But this **IS **my nautral hair color. I inherited from my mother."

"Don't defy me, Hasegawa-san! Do you think that I have just started teaching? I have taught lots of students over the past few years and I have never seen anyone with this kind of appearance. You will change your hair color to a normal color… or else."

"I am telling you. This **IS **my nautral hair color. I don't want to throw away something that resembles my mother. I will not change it no matter what you tell me."

"How is it natural? It looks more like hair dye. There is no way anyone would be born with a pudding-like hair. Also, the bottom of your hair looks more like you lowlighted it."

"Huh? Lowlighting? Well, you see, my father was Japanese and he had dark brown hair. My mother was English so she had blonde hair. The color of my hair is a combination of the hair color of both of my parents. The top part is blonde like my mother and the bottom part is dark brown like my father."

The other classmates become irritated at Kodaka's statement, thinking it is a lie. Kodaka hears phrases such as "He just won't admit he's a delinquent" and "There is no way that color is natural" over the wave of cacophony in the classroom.

"Well, I like your art of storytelling, Mr. Hasegawa-san. However, it does not matter if your hair is natural or dyed. What matters is that your hair is creating a disturbing learning environment."

The teacher brings out the student's handbook and reads a section.

_"Section 17-1: Classroom Etiquette_

_All students must be dressed properly. Uniforms must be neat with no spots, dirt, and discoloring. Also, excessive wrinkles are not allowed. Modifications to the uniform are not permitted, even if the modification does not involve destroying the original fabric._

_Males must be clean shaved with at most a moustache. No beards are permitted. Females must made-up according to specifications below._

_Students are not allowed to wear or carry any features that would otherwise harm the school's learning environment. Such features including hairstyle, hair color, hair and face accessories, stickers, painting, must not create a disturbing or threatening environment for other students._

_In short, students are to promote a positive learning environment by dressing in a fashion that will not create any attention from other students, faculty, service staff, and the administration. Any faculty, service staff, and the administration reserve the right to award an appropriate number of red slips to students for harming the positive learning environment."_

"The rule is so wordy and vague that I can't understand," Kodaka says as his head spins.

"Therefore Hasegawa-san, the conclusion is that you are violating the academy's rules." The teacher hands Kodaka 5 red slips and makes a record of it in his notebook.

"Hey, wait, this is not fair. Why do I get five slips for having natural-colored hair?" Kodaka begins to shout at the teacher.

"You obviously did not understand the policy I had just read out to you. There is another section in the student's handbook that allows a teacher to give additional red slips for arguing about his or her decision."

_"Section 49-3: Contesting a Decision_

_All decisions regarding red slips are final. The faculty, school staff, and the administration are capable of making wise decisions. Students are not permitted to contest any decision regarding red slips under all circumstances. Violators will receive additional red slips and/or be subjected to stiffer sanctions."_

The teacher hands Kodaka 5 more red slips. It implies that Kodaka should accept the decision as is. However, Kodaka is determined not follow the teacher's order as he values his heritage more than the school rules. The other classmates seem satisfied with the decision, making smiles. However, another classmate stands up for Kodaka.

"Hey, wait a minute! What's with handing out red slips to someone who inherited such hair?" It is none other than Yozora, who was best friends with Kodaka 10 years ago. She obviously knows that Kodaka's hair is inherited and not dyed. However, the teacher did not believe so and remains adamant over the issue.

"Mikazuki-san, you are asked to remain silent. We are now going to resume class."

"I may not be involved, but you do not understand Kodaka's message."

"Well then, you qualify under Section 49-3 too." The teacher hands Yozora 8 red slips and records it down. The only thing Yozora could do is to remain silent. If she wants to challenge him, she would get additional red slips like Kodaka did.

"Class, it looks like that some of you have not completely understood the student's handbook. This should have been reviewed shortly after you have received them. If you have not done so, review the handbook immediately before you earn additional red slips. Now, we'll continue class."

At the end of class, both Kodaka and Yozora are both exhausted over trying to avoid getting red slips. To their surprise, the red slips have affected all members of the Neighbor's Club. Kodaka finds other members in distress.

"Aniki," says Yukimura. "I have failed to uphold my title of being a worthy underling to you." Yukimura shows 4 red slips with her name of it.

"Huh? What happened?" asks Kodaka.

"I was wearing a male's uniform and I entered the classroom from the back door. My homeroom teacher called me out after the announcement and gave me the red slips. At this rate, I'll never become a noble man just like you."

"Don't worry, I will always appreciate your braveness."

"Onii-chan, the poopy head teacher gave me 3 red slips," Maria added in.

"You too, Maria?"

"The head teacher said, "If you are not teaching or preparing for next class, you are not allowed on the school's premises.""

"Rika's sad as well," Rika adds her sorrow in.

"Rika got 15 red slips and her entire BL collection got confiscated. Some of her equipment got taken away as well."

"They went that far?" asked Kodaka. "That's not possible." Kodaka knew that Rika hid all of her collection in a secret room inside her lab called "Sect Sigma".

"While I was walking down the hallway, the school police stopped me and asked me why I was in the hallways when class was in session. Then, they saw something thick and heavy inside my lab coat and forced me to empty my pockets in front of them. Knowing that I had more manga, I was forced to show them my entire collection. My anime and manga collection got confiscated and my computer equipment got taken away too. The police think I have lewd content on my disk not appropriate for school."

"But if it is a secret room, they should not have been able to find it."

As soon as Kodaka said secret, everyone's eyes turn to Kodaka.

"It does not matter anyone, almost everything got taken away," said Rika. "I was threatened with instant expulsion and full forfeiture of everything I had in the Rika room."

As Rika puts her face down on the table, Kodaka thinks in his mind, "It looks like even Rika is not safe from the new school policies even though she does not take classes. The Rika room was originally created by Pegasus for Rika to do her scientific research. Rika has a strong background of successful inventions and her graduation could help boost the school's reputation. Apparently, the school police are focused on cosmetic details and do not understand the benefits of having someone like Rika at school. Finally, I was surprised that even a faculty member like Maria could get red slips too. That modern Japanese teacher was probably trying to do his job so that he would not get red slips himself."

This is not the end of all horrible events coming to St. Chronica Academy and the Neighbor's Club.


	4. Red Slip Strikes Magnet

**Author's Note:** As previously mentioned in Chapter 3, there is nothing too significant happening in this chapter. However, the situation at school does get worse from here. All of the members of the Neighbor's Club get cited for having personalities and lifestyles unaccepted by the school.

This Chapter also presents many small hints that will be further explained in the later chapters.

Please Enjoy. I will try to get Chapter 5 finished before the release of Light Novel Volume 9 later this month.

Published 8/9/2013

**Chapter 4:**

**Red Slip Strikes Magnet**

As the days in school under Chairman Kupa passes by, the majority of the students receive at least 1 red slip daily. Although not the worst, all of the members of The Neighbor's Club have growing piles of red slips in their hands. Out of all the members, Kodaka is in the lead with 217 red slips. He continuously gets cited for his pudding-colored hair and his unintentional terrorizing of students. Kodaka has also gotten suspended once at 199 red slips. Yozora comes in second with 183 red slips for her depressing tone whenever she has to read a passage out loud. Yozora often refutes the teacher's decision regarding red slips too. Kobato comes in third at 148 red slips for consistently doing poorly in her academics. She also accidentally wore her red contact lens during class and got 11 red slips for that. Next is Rika with 131 red slips. Rika gets caught loitering in the hallways during class time and her sexual jokes do not impress the school police. Yukimura has 101 red slips for constantly dressing and acting like a man even though she is a female. Maria comes in last at 68 red slips. Because she is a part-time teacher, the only citation the school police and the head teacher can give her is for not upholding her duties as a teacher.

Later that night at the Hasegawa residence, Kobato is watching her favorite anime, Kurogane no Merconancer.

"Hey Kobato, you might want to do some homework so you don't get any more red slips."

"OK, after this episode," Kobato says as her eyes stay glued to the screen.

As Kodaka enters his room to do homework he begins to think to himself, "I know I do not have the right to say something like that to Kobato. I have more red slips than her. However, this school is getting ugly very quickly. I can understand what this chairman wants, but I still enjoyed the times when Pegasus was the chairman."

Kodaka looks at all the red slips on his desk and forms more thoughts. "I wonder what Pegasus or Sena would say about the red slips system. They both understood why I have this unnatural appearance. The teachers here do not and I am getting cited every day. When Pegasus was Chairman, he understood about my abnormal hair color and did not become too irritated about it. Although the students were afraid of me, I did not receive any disciplinary action from the school and Pegasus did not really care. This chairman is completely different and he won't try to listen to me no matter how many attempts I make."

Even the curriculum has turned south as well. Kodaka turns his head to a large stack of textbooks. He sees another stack of textbooks equally tall for Kobato. The subjects are far too advanced for their level: Kodaka - 2nd year high and Kobato – 2nd year junior high. Students are to read a large section of material in every subject and do homework assignments on it. Once they turn their homework in, a quiz is given. Teachers also give many pop-quizzes and randomly quiz students during discussion. Students who miss enough questions receive 1-2 red slip as a prize.

Physical education also turned south too. Students first run three laps around the school and the teacher would time each student. Students who fail to meet the time limit receive a red slip. On top of that, teachers recorded each student's performance during exercises such as push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and even weight lifting. Once again, students failing to meet their targets receive red slips. Finally, when it came to sports and activities, the teacher would make notes on how aggressive and skilled each student participated in each game. Students that looked underperforming got red slips the following class day.

In other words, it is getting harder to go through a day without receiving at least one red slip. As Kodaka looks through his homework assignments, he becomes stuck and tries to ask people for help. The questions are also extremely wordy and ambiguous. The first person he asks is Yozora. Kodaka brings out his cell phone and texts her.

"Hey Yozora. Do you know how to do Problem 3 for Philosophy?

"I am still figuring it out, Kodaka."

It looks like even Yozora, the smartest student in Class 2-5, also had trouble figuring out. Not too long after, Yozora sends another message.

"Someday, I'm going to report this matter to the police and the Bureau of Education. This is beyond absurd. I'm sure meat is behind all this. She is trying to plan some sort of revenge against all of us. They are making the curriculum ridiculously hard so that only meat can graduate and everyone else would fail and be expelled."

"Sena, eh?" Kodaka thinks about Yozora's message. "It looks like Yozora is still fixated over her rivalry with Sena. Plus, what does this have to with her anyways. Unless the red slips system was Pegasus' idea and the new chairman copied it here in this school, I don't think there is any reason this red slips system is Sena's revenge against us."

Kodaka replies back to Yozora with this message, "Yozora, I am very sure Sena doesn't have anything to do with this decision. After all, what good does it do for this chairman if only Sena graduates?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Yozora quickly replies. "However, I think meat's father set this whole thing up and the chairman and he agreed to use this system at both schools. He just wants to get back at everyone for treating his daughter so poorly. She's made no friends. None of the girls like her, and the boys bother her so much. Even though this rich girl is the daughter of the chairman, she never got any respect for her distinction. Serves her right."

"Ok then. Tell me when have figured the problem out."

"But Sena…" Kodaka thinks more. "It's been a while since I have talked to her. I wonder how she is doing over at the other school. She looked so happy about the transfer and probably saw her dream come true. However, by how she acted during her last day at the Neighbor's Club, I doubt she can get what she wanted in the first place over there, friends. She may have gotten some respect due to her being the chairman's daughter and her wealth during the first weeks of school. Pretty soon, when the classmates know about her personality, the girls will slowly single her out, thus leaving her lonely. The boys will continue to stick to her for her body and her appearance. Since St. Torox was an all-boys school a few years back, I'm pretty sure that it will take longer for Sena to realize that being a student there is no different than being a student here. Hmm, maybe I should talk to her."

Kodaka texts Sena.

"Hey Sena, how is it going in the new school?"

Shortly after, Kodaka receives a reply. "Hello? Is that you Kodaka? I am doing fine at my new school. It is so much better here! Everyone is praising me just like a goddess. You and the Neighbor's Club will be licking my shoes when you see me again."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Umm… Not yet, but I will soon. I already have a new fan club just for me. It feels like I am finally being honored for my god-like perfect qualities."

"Hey, does your school give out red slips? If so, how many red slips do you have?"

"Red slips? What are you talking about? I don't have any."

"Umm… red slips are notices given for breaking the rules. Almost everyone in our school has them."

"Ha! How pathetic of you lowly peasants. Breaking the rules? I am too perfect to be breaking any rules. Oh, by the way, I have an appointment with someone, see you later."

Kodaka is slightly jealous at Sena's clean record. He is not able to confirm if St. Torox Academy is using red slips too, but he is slightly enraged about Sena's statement that she is too perfect to be breaking any rules. These set of text messages suggest that Yozora may be right that Pegasus may be setting up a plan to punish students for treating Sena poorly during her time at St. Chronica Academy.

The next day in school, everyone receives their usual dose of red slips, Kodaka for his delinquent appearance, Yozora for her refutes, Kobato for her studies, Rika for her perverseness, Yukimura for her gender, and Maria for her laziness. Other students are also getting large quantities of red slips as well. In fact, the number of red slips being issued has become an alarming issue that the homeroom teacher has to make an announcement regarding it.

"Good morning, class. As you know, these red slips are to be taken seriously as they will lead to disciplinary sanctions such as suspensions and expulsions. However at the last faculty meeting, we have come to a conclusion that many students are not taking these red slips seriously. Therefore, we will start punishing students harder and give out more red slips to ensure that you students will understand. You have already known that we are trying our best to win the "National School of the Year" award and we will not let a few delinquent students ruin this opportunity."

The homeroom teacher then brings out his clipboard and read the first document on top. "First, we have some business to do. Origuchi, Suda, and Tanabe, please report to Chairman Kupa's office."

"Yes," all three of them reply as they leave the classroom. Once they left, they never appeared in class again, meaning that all three students got expelled.

As the week goes by, everyone including the members of the Neighbor's Club suffer through increased sanctions. Two days later, Yozora receives enough red slips to be suspended from school for a week. Later next week, Kodaka receives his 2nd suspension, this time for two weeks. Kodaka also has to attend psychological consultations every day regarding his refusal to change his delinquent appearance. Rika receives enough red slips to do required community service for the school for the next 10 days. Kobato also has to take 1 week of remedial classes. Finally, Yukimura has to attend psychological consultations as well for her continuous desire to be manly. However, no matter how many red slips these members receive, they will not change their personality and lifestyle just to keep the administration of the school happy. Yozora goes as far as tearing up the red slips in front of the teachers. She gets 35 red slips for violating Section 49-3 and Section 49-5.

_"Section 49-5: Red Slip Retaliation_

_Red slip recipients must accept all red slips with no exceptions. Red slip recipients may not retaliate nor show any demonstrations regarding red slips to any faculty, school staff, and administration personnel. Violators will receive additional red slips and/or be subjected to stiffer sanctions."_

By one month, everyone has more than double the number of red slips. Kodaka is still first at 539 red slips. Yozora is second with 479 red slips. Rika wins Kobato for third place with 423 red slips. Kobato takes fourth with 383 red slips. Yukimura has 302 red slips and Maria has 159 red slips. Although none of the member of the Neighbor's Club has been expelled, Kodaka knows that he is getting close to it. Kodaka has also started making a backup plan. If he gets expelled, he will quickly transfer over to St. Torox Academy and be with Pegasus and Sena. He will also take Kobato with him.

The next morning, as Kodaka makes breakfast, he watches a news report on TV.

"Last night, two homes unexpectedly caught on fire, the Suda residence and the Tanabe residence. The firefighters were able to put out the fire. However, everyone in these two residences has been confirmed dead. The fire marshal is still trying to investigate the cause of the fire, but as of now, the cause is unknown. The last known activity for these two homes was that they were in a middle of a phone call, suggesting that these fires may be accidental."

Although this news report currently provides no significant information to Kodaka, it would later provide the golden key to his understanding.


	5. Kodaka Strikes Out

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 is here. This chapter really heats things up. Apparently, getting expelled from school is not the only bad thing that can happen from receiving too many red slips. Something else happens to force students to treat the red slips seriously.

I originally planned on making Sena a little bit more hostile, making her wanting to completely break her ties with the Neighbor's Club. However, I found it hard to fit with her type character. As much as Sena really doesn't like certain people, she never wishes them to be dead for real. Also, I can't see how Sena would completely reject Kodaka after what happened in the original story.

Published 8/18/2013

**Chapter 5:**

**Kodaka Strikes Out**

Over the next few days and weeks, the number of red slips issued reaches new highs. Everyone in school now has box loads of red slips at home. The faculty and staff of St. Chronica continue to find new reasons to give out red slips. Even trivial mistakes such as forgetting to keep shoelaces tied results in red slips. It is almost like giving children a jar of candy. Because of the increase in red slips, more students are getting suspended and expelled from school. As for the members Neighbors Club, none of the members seem to care. All of the members continue to resist changing their lifestyles and adapt to the school policies.

However, their resistance to adaptation has finally caught up to one of the members. The next day at the security screening checkpoint, one school officer comes up to Kodaka. He looks at Kodaka's ID and says, "Hasegawa-san, please do directly to the Chairman's office."

"Huh? What was that?" asks Kodaka.

"This is an important matter. The Chairman is waiting for you. If you want, we can escort you to the office."

"Why is it an important matter? I don't understand."

"This is a confidential matter. We cannot disclose anything to you. You must come right away."

Three school officers escort Kodaka to the Chairman's office. Once Kodaka enters the Chairman's office, the school officers wait quietly outside.

"Chairman Kupa is waiting for you," greets the secretary as she points at the open door. Kodaka walks in and takes a seat. The large leather chair turns around and Kodaka sees Chairman Kupa face to face.

"My, my… You are Hasegawa Kodaka, the person who refuses to change his hair and comply with academy's policies," says Chairman Kupa.

"This is my natural hair color. None of your people understand my message. There's no way I can change it. It's something special to me as it represents my deceased mother."

"I understand, Hasegawa-san. I have other concerns for you as well. You have numerous red slips for improperly wearing your uniform because your pants are always rolled-up. Also, there have been many rumors and reports of your terrorist acts. You have extorted and kidnapped many students around the school."

"I don't do any of those things. I follow school rules, I study and turn in all assignments, and I earn decent grades on exams. Finally, I don't intentionally extort and kidnap students."

"Decent, you say? Your grades also have been falling too. Your grades may look good compared to other students in your year, but these grades do not meet the minimum academic standards set by the Head Teacher."

"You are also at fault too. The lessons we take for this class are far too advanced for our year. Also, teachers are assigning far too many homework assignments and handing out too many hard tests. How can you expect us to meet your minimum academic standards?"

Chairman Kupa quickly switches subjects. "It's fine if you do not have adequate grades to meet the minimum academic standards. However, your dyed blond hair, your improper dress, and your terrorist acts are a serious threat to our student's learning environment. Such threats will cause our students to underperform and receive low scores, thus ruining the entire atmosphere of our academy. After giving you a total of 791 red slips for failing to comply, we are convinced that nothing will correct your problems. Therefore, we have made a unanimous decision."

"What is it?"

"Today is your last day. From now on, you are no longer allowed on the premises of the academy, including the chapel. You must vacate the campus as soon as you leave this office. The school police will be watching your every move."

"Fine, I will leave. Your school's policies are unfair, biased, and unjust in every way," Kodaka retorts at Chairman Kupa. "I will just transfer to St. Torox Academy."

"Unless you change your lifestyle, Chairman Kashiwazaki will expel you for good too. You see, we both decided on this red slip system together. St. Torox Academy's policies mirror my academy's policies. They also have security equipment and a full school police force as well. Like us, the people over there are interested in competing for in the "Academic Achievement Awards" and the "National School of the Year" race." Chairman Kupa shows the handbook of St. Torox Academy, which is almost an exact copy of the handbook of St. Chronica Academy but with names and pictures changed to reflect St. Torox Academy.

Kodaka gets up and leaves the office. As he leaves, the secretary tells him, "Good luck with life." After Kodaka closes the door, she makes a grin.

Kodaka angrily walks out of the school with negative thoughts, "I wasn't a fit this school anyways: unfair school rules, studying material far too advanced. Maybe my life will be better at the other school. I am sure Pegasus will understand me much better than this man. He's also my dad's best friend so he could never expel me for those reasons."

Later that night, Kodaka tries to call the Kashiwazaki's again about the transfer. However, he does not remember Pegasus's number off his head so he tries to call Sena.

"Hello," says Kodaka.

"Kodaka?" replies Sena.

"Yes, this is me."

"Look! I am busy with my new school life. What is it that you want?" Sena asks in a depressing way.

"Well, actually, I want to talk to your father. I got expelled today and I would like to transfer to your school."

"WHAT!? What do you want? You want to be with ME? You ecchi, slime, delinquent."

"I'm not like that. Don't treat me that way."

"It's not that I don't want you in. But, I don't think there's room for you. The school has been filling up quickly and papa had to deny many applications and raise the entrance exam requirements."

"Oh, I guess so. Can you ask still?"

"Umm… alright. By the way, I am in the middle of a game, see you later."

As soon as Kodaka hangs up the phone, he thinks to himself. "I can understand that Pegasus is kind of popular. However, I didn't expect the school to turn around so quickly. Oh well, I'll just try calling again tomorrow. I am sure he still has space left. Even if he does not have room left, he might be able to recommend me to another school."

Then, Kodaka begins to think more. "I still don't think Sena and Pegasus are behind the red slips just as Yozora says. Oh well, when I talk to Pegasus tomorrow, I can ask him about it."

The next day, Kodaka sends Kobato off to school. Being expelled, Kodaka only walked with Kobato to the bus stop. After that, he had to let her go. After the bus leaves, Kodaka heads back home, getting ready to call Pegasus about transferring to his school. However, as he approaches home, a mysterious person comes up from behind and strangles him.

Kodaka could not identify the person, but the person is dressed up in a black-hooded sweater. The person physically assaults Kodaka to the ground. Another hooded person gets a metal bar and beats Kodaka until he is unconscious. Then the first hooded person tries to finish off Kodaka until a third hooded person pushes the first two away. The third hooded person quickly shoves Kodaka into his car. He tells the first two hooded people, "You two leave, I will take care of him." The third hooded man drives off with an unconscious Kodaka.

The following day in school, the homeroom teacher of Class 2-5 makes an announcement.

"Attention class, I have some announcement to make before we start class. First, Hasegawa-san will no longer be with us. He has been expelled as of yesterday so all of you students will no longer have to worry about a terrorist floating around this academy."

The class cheerfully applauds except for Yozora. Being childhood friends with Kodaka, Yozora is not happy with the outcome and wants to know Kodaka's whereabouts.

"Second, I am happy to announce that the Ministry of Education has nominated our academy along with 100 other academies in all of Japan to compete in the achievement awards for both the junior high school division and the high school division. Today, I will also like to take the chance to discuss the awards in detail. The achievement awards are split into two categories. The first category is "divisional" awards. These awards are given to academies that excel in one area. The second category is the "best in class" awards. These awards are more prestigious and represent the top 3 junior high schools and the top 3 high schools in Japan. We must continue our efforts to win the highest award, "National School of the Year" for both the high school division and the junior high school division. Please give all thanks to Chairman Kupa."

Everyone gives an unenthusiastic applause except for Yozora. Yozora looks out at the window and completely ignores the announcement.

"Mikazuki-san," the homeroom teacher walks over to her. "I see that you are the least patriotic student in this room."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Showing no school spirit is against the policy."

"There is nowhere in the handbook that states this. Also, it is completely unethical that all of us have to celebrate with you."

The homeroom teacher brings out his copy of the handbook and flips through it many times to find relevant sections to back up his statement.

"Well, Mikazuki-san. You understand the importance of a positive learning environment. Is that correct? Having a depressing student like you in this classroom is ruining our atmosphere. When the atmosphere is ruined, students will not do well. Therefore, when you do not celebrate good news with us, you are actually doing more harm than you realize. "

"Hmph! Well then, this school is already messed up as it is. The chairman and your stupid rules aren't contributing to a positive learning environment then," Yozora confronts.

"By the way, Mikazuki-san. You have wasted the entire class a total of 2 minutes with your pointless arguments." The homeroom teacher gives Yozora 11 red slips. Yozora takes the red slips and crumples it into her pockets.

"Well, let me ask you something. If us students are required to promote a positive learning environment, how is the celebrating the fact that Kodaka got expelled is considered promoting a positive learning environment?"

"Bad students must go away. If you won't stay quiet and take your seat, you will be a bad student too." Yozora receives 13 more red slips, bringing her total to 658.

During break, Yozora tries to send a text message to Kodaka. She receives no reply. Later in the afternoon, she walks into the Neighbor's Club and brings up the announcement about losing another member, Kodaka.

"This is bad, Kodaka got expelled as of yesterday," Yozora says.

"Aniki? I cannot bring this to reality. I have failed to uphold my master and therefore shall commit seppuku."

"Yukimura, stop!" Rika yells at Yukimura. "You don't have to go that far. None of this is Kodaka's fault nor any of us' fault. Until we can solve the mystery, let's not take any action yet."

"I have one person to be suspicious of," Yozora replies.

"Who?" Rika, Yukimura, and Maria all ask at the same time.

"Meat!"

"Huh? Sena-senpai?" Rika questions Yozora.

"Sena-anego?" Yukimura adds in her thought.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time. There is no denial that this is all meat's doing. She is probably taking her revenge out on us like this. Oh~! She just has to be goddess around here. She's so perfect and beautiful, but no one here respects her. She probably enjoyed her treatment over at the new school and now wants revenge."

"Huh? Yozora-senpai? Didn't her father step down as chairman? Therefore, they don't have control of this school anymore. This new chairman is independent of Sena-senpai's father."

"Rika. You're thinking too shallow. Why was this person chosen to be the chairman of our school? This person and meat's father were also good friends so he let this new chairman take over this school. Meat's father wanted him to take over this school so he can slaughter all of us just as we did to that meat."

Outside the club, a mysterious person is observing the Neighbor's Club through the window and taking notes down.


	6. Aftermath of the Hasegawa's

**Author's Note:** It is a little difficult to write the next chapter after the release of Light Novel Volume 9 since there are new facts to add in. I expanded on the conversation between Kodaka and Torche a little bit more and moved some of the parts to Chapter 7.

Thanks for all the reviews. Now that we're past the 1st arc where the Neighbor's Club members get lots of red slips, we're entering the 2nd arc where the club gets audited and members are starting to break up. For people who are waiting for the Sena moment, it will happen soon (Looking at 1-2 more chapters).

Published 9/15/2013

**Chapter 6:**

**Aftermath of the Hasegawa's**

Kodaka wakes up from his unconsciousness. As he opens his eyes, he finds himself in an unfamiliar house. Before he learns about his surroundings, a man walks into Kodaka's room.

"You're awake."

"Where am I?" asks Kodaka.

"You're in my house. My name is Torche Royce."

"Torche Royce? Who are you? Why am I here?"

"You must be Kodaka Hasegawa, right?"

"Huh?" Kodaka wonders why this person knows his name. Torche brings his student ID and looks at it.

"Yes, this is Kodaka I am looking at."

"What is this about?" Kodaka asks.

"Let's not get into a fight about this. I found you lying unconscious in front of your house after being attacked by two people. I thought you were dead so I brought you here. I am surprised that you are alive after what happened yesterday."

"I remember that I was going back home when someone started attacking at the door. After that, I don't know anything else. Thanks for helping me anyways. I should go home now and make Kobato her favorite soup."

As Kodaka tries to get up and head for the door, Torche quickly grabs Kodaka's arm and stops him.

"Please Kodaka, listen to me. You cannot go home at this time. I am sure that these people will try to find you again. They will not be satisfied until they have your dead body in their hands."

"Why are they after me?" Kodaka still appears confused.

"No one knows the exact reason why. However, there has been a rise in deaths in Tonya City lately." Torche brings out a stack of newspapers all talking about the recent death spike on the cover page.

"I have been reading this news ever since they started reporting about it and all these deaths point to St. Chronica's Academy. All of the people dead were former St. Chronica students that got expelled, suspended, or left the school. Being very curious, I have been spying on St. Chronica ever since. I remember seeing you leaving campus yesterday at a strange time. I knew you were expelled so I kept an eye on you to make sure you were safe."

"Huh?" Kodaka still appears to be confused.

"Although investigation is still ongoing, it appears that a good number of these students tried to transfer to other schools in Tonya City. However, the following day, someone would kill them. Did you call anyone about transferring after you got expelled?"

"Umm… I called Pegasus about transferring. Then Sena picked up the phone."

"Pegasus Kashiwazaki? That is quite strange, but not unusual. A good number of students tried to transfer to his school too, but he has run out of space so he has made the entrance exams harder and rejected many applications. However, he is the last person I would suspect to have you killed."

"Why?"

"Aren't you destined to be married to his daughter?"

"What!?" Apparently, Torche knows about Kodaka's supposed engagement too. While Kodaka continues to get the idea out of his mind, he cannot stop the spread of word around the school. More importantly, he is concerned that the club will fall apart if he did go ahead with the engagement; he values the existence of the club deeply.

"Umm… I'm sorry for bringing up a touchy issue. However, it does not make sense that you are targeted. I am very sure there is someone else behind this."

"Why don't you report it to the police?" Kodaka quickly recovers from his shock.

"The police are still working on this case as well. Right now, they are unable to obtain enough evidence at this moment. All known witnesses are currently dead or missing. From what I know, all of the school chairmen in this city are under investigation and notices to each chairman are being issued out this week."

Kodaka thinks about Torche's words in his mind. "Hmm… is it really Kupa-san's doing? It can't be. He doesn't know where I live and he doesn't know me too well either. But then… why would Pegasus do this to me? Is this all Sena's doing? Maybe she only wanted me just for Kobato. She probably wanted to kill me so she could take Kobato from me and officially make Kobato her sister. But why would she do such a thing?"

Kodaka tries to think about the comments Yozora made about Sena. By putting both Torche and Yozora's thoughts together, the story starts to make sense. Sena and Pegasus are trying to give St. Chronica students eternal punishment for treating Sena poorly. By hiring a dictatorial chairman, the St. Chronica students would suffer under hardship and torture while Pegasus would create a paradise for Sena to enjoy over at St. Torox. To prevent St. Chronica students from ruining their dream world, Pegasus intentionally shuts the St. Chronica students away and kills them if they become too persistent.

Kodaka then begins thinking about his little sister Kobato. "Hey Torche, is it possible that I could return back home to make sure my little sister Kobato is safe?"

"That is not the wisest decision," Torche replies. "If you get spotted once, you may be dead before you realize it. Don't worry about Kobato, I will make arrangements regarding your sister. Hopefully, your sister will be in good hands of the sisters at St. Chronica."

"What about my school?"

"I am working on arrangements for that as well. I will transfer you to a new school far from Tonya City. That way, you will be safe from all the criminal activity going on here. Also, give me your student ID and your cell phone so I can stage a fake crime scene for you and fend off those hooded people. This is only temporary, but it will give me time to think of a better solution. However, I cannot guarantee your safety. To keep yourself safe, never return to your old home. You never know your chances of being caught."

"Yes."

"I will continue to look out for suspicious incidents around Tonya City and give you an update on the investigation. I will continue to protect the students of St. Chronica as much as I can.

Torche leaves Kodaka and quickly goes to work. While Kodaka prepares for his transfer, a sister greets Kobato and takes her home. Kobato is not comfortable with having to live with this sister given that she knows her very well. As for Sena, she leaves a voice message to Kodaka that her father cannot accept any more transfer students into his school at the time. Also, later that day in St. Chronica's Academy, the Neighbor's Club gets an unwelcome visit. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," answers Yozora.

The door swings open. The club members find a professional-looking person at the door. He is dressed just like an instructor. In his right hand is a leather suitcase filled with documents. "Hi, I am Rumio Tenjou the Director of Club and Club Activites. May I speak with the club representative Yozora Mikazuki?"

Yozora ungratefully stands up and walks to the person.

"My name is Yozora. I represent this club. What is it?"

"Every month, we are required to observe and evaluate all of the clubs on the premises of St. Chronica Academy. We have been observing your club for over a week and we have a letter for you. Please take it."

Yozora snatches the letter and walks back to her reading chair. The director closes the door and leaves. As Yozora unravels the letter, her frown becomes apparent.

"_Dear President of the Club,_

_It is the academy's policy to ensure that all activities outside of academics and athletics are consistent with the quality of the school. Therefore, all activities such as sports, clubs, and arts will be evaluated on a monthly basis to ensure compliance. We are writing this notification to inform you that your activity is not in compliant with the quality of the school and the policies. The following reasons are stated below:_

_No clear objective_

_No clear plan and meeting times_

_Does not contribute a positive learning environment_

_No productivity within the club_

_Doing activities forbidden by school policies_

_Encouraging members to rebel the school's patriotism_

_Unlicensed moderator – No credential, underage_

_This is the only notice you will receive. We will visit your club after a week to check the status of your compliance. If the club audit happens to fail for a second time, your club will be disbanded and all members including the moderator will receive red slips. We reserve the right to give further sanctions if necessary. Do not ignore this warning._

_Regards,_

_Rumio Tenjou_

_Director of Club and Club Activities_"

"Umm… is there anything wrong, Yozora-anego?" Yukimura asks Yozora.

"Hmph, this is stupid." Yozora says as she angry looks at the letter. "Having an unlicensed moderator? When do sisters need a license?"

"I… have… no… license…" Maria says as she blankly stares at the ceiling.

"Umm… No, I am not criticizing you Maria."

Rika picks up the letter and reads it herself. "Hmm… This is quite troubling. I'm very sure these moderators cannot see the true picture of this club. Maybe if you went and talk with them as the president, they will understand."

"Hmm… Yeah I suppose. Let's talk to the director sometime soon."

Rika, Yozora, and Yukimura plan to meet with the club director and schedule an appointment to meet next week. Three days later, Rika drops a newspaper roll on the table in the Neighbor's Club. It is unusual for Rika to read a newspaper due to her interest in BL manga and anime. However, the cover news seems to attract her attention. As Rika unfolds the newspaper, the cover page catches the eyes of Yukimura and Yozora.

"Yozora-senpai! Take a look at this!"

"Huh? The disappearance of 4 ex-St. Chronica students? 2 were found in the river dead. 2 are missing." Yozora dives deeper into the article and finds a disturbing sentence.

"_One of the missing students is identified as Kodaka Hasegawa. The authorities were able to recover his student ID card and his cellphone. However, his body is not found at the scene. The police officers are still searching for him. Based on current evidence, the investigators are suspecting that Hasegawa-san and the unidentified student are dead._"

"What? Kodaka? Dead?" Yozora falls into a coma.

"An-chan!" Kobato cries.

"Yozora-senpai! Wake up, there's more."

Yozora comes back to her senses and tries to calm Kobato down. Meanwhile, Maria is still clueless about the article. Yozora continues to read the article.

"_The cause of the deaths is still unknown. However, the authorities were able to link these incidents to many of the other incidents that have been occurring throughout Tonya City. All of these students were on calling about school transfers the following night. 3 of them were confirmed to be contacting Chairman Kashiwazaki. The last student was confirmed to be contacting Chairman Miyato. Due to the recent string of incidents, all school chairmen in this city are now under investigation. An order has been issued to all chairmen regarding the incident and they will all be interviewed and searched for evidence. Also, the police will increase security at these schools. Bloomfield Academy has been shut down by the authorities and it is expected that more schools will be shut down if the situation does not improve._"

As Yozora finishes the paragraph, she slams her fist on the table.

"I knew it, this is meat's doing! Not only is the school rigged so that students are getting expelled, students are getting murdered. It's like she is a real princess. Anyone that disobeys her will be executed."

"Yozora-anego! You're very smart," Yukimura applauds.

"Yozora-senpai! This is great of you. You should her earn Rika's star for being such a quick thinker," Rika responds.

"Thank You Rika, but I decline," Yozora ends the excitement.

"Sena?" Maria question Yozora.

Being too clueless about the discussion, Yozora throws a bag of chips outside and asks Maria to go find it. Then, she continues the discussion.

"I am happy that everyone is with me on this!"

"I didn't think that Sena-senpai and her family would be somewhat involved in this mess," says Rika.

"Sena-anego only cares for one thing, herself. Just like what she did to the student council member, she will use authority to get anything she wants." says Yukimura.

"Hmph! Now we have evidence, it's time to hunt their family down. Maybe Kodaka's sister can help us."

Maria quickly comes back into the clubroom and voices her disapproval.

"As a club moderator, I respectfully decline. There is no way I would let such a poopy vampire on this mission."

"Well then Maria, maybe you can be a better choice over Kodaka's little sister. I will hand the mission over to you and make you do it all by yourself."

"Umm… I can't do it. It's too hard. Wait. What is this for?"

"Hmph! It just shows that you are too stupid to understand anything."

"No! I am smart. I am a genius instructor. I skipped grades too. I can do this!" Maria quickly convinces Yozora that she is not stupid.

"Wait, Yozora-senpai, how about we do this together? If we stay together, we'll remain strong," Rika proposes a compromise.

"Good thinking Rika. However, we have some other issues to sort out first. Let's get those out of the way before we start a war against the Kashiwazaki's."

The first order of business is to speak with the club director about keeping their club.


	7. The Rebellion and the Shutdown

**Author's Note:** I am excited to present Chapter 7. There is quite more action than I intended it to have. I am hoping this chapter stirs the problems up more.

I might have to delay Chapter 8 a little bit since it depends heavily on Light Novel Volume Connect, 9 ,and possibly 10. The Chapter will have to deal with Yozora's reluctance to continue the club, which ties in all of her issues presented in the latest chapters.

Published 10/6/2013

**Chapter 7:**

**The Rebellion and the Shutdown**

The next day, Yozora, Yukimura, and Rika meet to talk with the club director Rumio Tenjou. The club director tries to deny their entry until Yozora forces herself in. The club director is frustrated that the Neighbor's Club is here to refute the letter.

"Club Director! May I ask why our club is considered to be violating school rules and encouraging members to violate school rules?"

"Mikazuki-san, read the letter very carefully," Rumio annoyingly responds. "I do not have to repeat myself, do I? You know straight about all the policies that are broken under your club. By definition, clubs are groups of people with similar interests. A club's objective is to promote that particular interest out to the academy. Your club has no such objective."

"Our club does. Our objective is to train ourselves so that we can easily make friends."

"I do not agree. Such objective is very ambiguous. Why does making friends require a club anyways?"

"There are people not good at making friends alone so we are here to help."

"Even if you say so, I do not find your club to working to meet that objective. Your club is doing nothing but sitting around all day. Such activities do not improve the mind or the ability of the students. In other words, your club is unproductive. Finally, our audit reveals that your club is promoting students to be rebels against our pristine academy."

"What makes you come to that conclusion? What you see in our clubroom is us training in different ways to make ourselves capable of making friends."

"I don't see it that way. Your description of your club activities is just a glorified expression to explain you people lazing around. Also, from Chairman Kupa's office, all of your members have a large number of red slips. All of your members are doing activities that they got red slips for. We must stop you people from doing more harm."

"Red slips for being ourselves?"

"I am not going to say this again. All of your behaviors and personalities are damaging to the atmosphere of our academy. I am giving you exactly one week to correct your problem. If nothing is done, your club will be disbanded. Now, get out!" The club director kicks everyone out of the office and locks the door.

"What kind of person is he?" asks Yozora.

"He's so thick headed. There's nothing that will convince this man," says Rika.

"Such man shall never be tolerated under the conduct of a samurai," Yukimura adds in her statement.

"We'll whatever, we'll just keep doing things the way have always done it. It doesn't matter if the moderators or anyone come in our way. We'll always be together," Yozora gives a comfortable conclusion.

The next day, Yukimura finds the school police arresting all of the Computer Club members. Each member receives 65 red slips while the leader receives 100 red slips. The club was cited for playing non-educational games and for possessing violent games. On the next day, the Cookie Club gets disbanded for feeding student unhealthy foods and wasting school budget on non-education items. A few days later, the Martial Arts Club gets disbanded for teaching students techniques to rebel against the school. The Student Council also gets on probation for misappropriating funds to non-educational activities. Clubs around St. Chronica are falling one by one.

As for the Neighbor's Club, more trouble arrives there too. The following afternoon, Yozora played dog catch with Maria again when she threw another bag of chips down the hallway. A few minutes later, a member of the club moderation board kicks the door open and throws Maria back in the room.

"This club has just broken another rule regarding clubs. Clubs are not to leave their moderators out in the cold. Moderators are to be actively supervising the club. Also, this is a reminder that your club must be in compliance with the school's policies. Your club has failed a second audit and we are giving you a final warning. If the club does not correct its problems stated on this form, this club will be disbanded and all members will receive red slips."

"Stop this! Rika does not approve," Rika helps Yozora fight back.

"Any more excuses you want to make?"

"We have tried to tell you about the purpose of this club. I even typed up the statement here. Please take a look at it."

The board member quickly rips up the paper and drops the shreds onto the floor. "Good job, you have just broken another rule. Clubs must be kept in clean and sanitary conditions. Your clubroom has litter on the floor."

His statement enrages everyone in the club, especially when he was the one who caused the mess. They all try to grab the board member, but the board member tackles Rika and points his gun.

"You all get your hands off of me. I will not allow such disorderly conduct from a group of rebellious club members. I am only here to pass on the message from the Club Director. Either you abide by it or you don't." The board member walks away.

The Neighbor's Club continues to act as if nothing has happened following Yozora's footsteps. The Club Director and Moderation Board continue to notify Yozora until the next day when the entire school police quarters around the clubroom. One officer hammers the door down and reads the official statement from Rumio, the Club Director.

"What the hell is this!?" Yozora yells at the school police.

"By the orders of Rumio Tenjou, the Director of Club and Club Activities, your club is now officially disbanded as of today. The club must cease all activities and all members must vacate this clubroom. If you do not leave the clubroom within 1 minute, you will be sent directly to our chairman for an automatic expulsion."

"Wait! I want to talk this out," Yozora fights back.

"Silence! This is not our order. We only enforce orders."

Yozora knows that she cannot argue with the police. She quickly grabs Kobato out of the clubroom. Rika grabs Maria out of the clubroom. However, Yukimura stays seated in the clubroom.

"30 more seconds," one of the officers keeps track of time and announces it.

"Yukimura, what are you doing? Hurry and leave," replies Rika.

"No. I must stay here even if it means I must die. This is the true way of serving my aniki."

"We can't deal with this nonsense right now. Hurry up and leave."

"15 more seconds."

"No, this clubroom was made for Aniki. Even if he is not here, I will not let the remains of Aniki be turned over to an evil force."

"Rika, let's forget about this, we need to be worried about our safety," exclaims Yozora.

"10 seconds… 9… 8… 7… 6…"

The time-keeping officer keeps counting every second. Yozora and Rika leave at 5 seconds while Yukimura chooses to stay. As soon as the officer calls 1 minute, the school police handcuff Yukimura and tie her up. Yukimura tries to resist arrest and free herself. However, the school police tie Yukimura's legs up as well and carry her over to Chairman Kupa for an automatic expulsion. The school police get their guns out and tell the remaining ex-members of the Neighbor's Club to behave.

"Everyone will now receive 70 red slips for attending an illicit club and resisting arrest. The club president and club moderator will both get 100 red slips for administering this illicit club." Yozora once again tears up the red slips in front of the police. The police, tired of Yozora's rebellion, handcuff her and refer her to Chairman Kupa for an automatic expulsion too. Being more violent than Yukimura, the school police bring a metal containment cell and shove Yozora into it before locking it up.

"There is room for 3 more people up there. Anyone want to join in?"

Rika, Kobato, and Maria all stay quiet and watch the school police leave. In Chairman Kupa's office, Yukimura goes first. She sits down at his desk and waits for him to turn around. Before Chairman Kupa starts talking, he shakes his head.

"Kusioni Yukimura! Do you have any reasons for not obeying orders?"

"The clubroom is Aniki's clubroom. Even if he's no longer at the club, being there is a symbol that I am still loyal to my Aniki."

"Cut this nonsense. I am surprised that a person with your type of behavior has been in our academy for far too long. For starters, this school is a Christianity school meaning that only Christian is recognized as a religion. Other illicit religions are not to be practiced on the premises of St. Chronica."

"This is not a religion. This is my worship. I will only abide to the conduct of a true samurai."

"This is absurd. I am surprised that my new set of policies and discipline has not turned you around. How long have you been studying here at the academy? How many red slips have you received? After 752 red slips, I am surprised that we have failed to straighten up your mind. Therefore, you shall take your behavior and your samurai conduct elsewhere. Please exit the academy's premises immediately."

"I will not be swayed to change my thoughts no matter what your orders are," Yukimura makes a closing note as she walks out of the office.

Yukimura is now officially expelled. She is escorted by a group of policemen as she walks past the entrance gates of the school. The school police continue to observe Yukimura until she disappears from sight.

Yozora goes next. The school police roll Yozora's containment cell into Chairman Kupa's office and release her to one of the chairs.

"I am not surprised to see a vile-tongue speaker in my office. You must be Mikazuki Yozora."

"I have been waiting for this. I was going to talk to you about your illicit policies."

"What I can sense from you is that you have not learned from your mistakes."

"What mistakes are you talking about?" Yozora says as she pounds on Chairman Kupa's desk.

"By being at this academy, you are required to follow all rules. It's very simple. You have been challenging the rules for far too long, even showing your emotions at our faculty members and the police."

"What kind of policies are you setting up for us? Me getting cited because I don't smile when I answer the problem? For not clapping over a stupid announcement? For questioning and challenging the teacher's judgment?"

"This is hopeless. I should have expelled you a long time ago. Your red slip count at 985 is far too high. Many students have been expelled with red slip counts much lower than yours. I have been too busy with administrative work that I have not paid attention to the red slip records."

"This red slips policy is stupid. You think students will become better students by forcing them to celebrate and cry with you? You think raising the educational standards will help you win that stupid award you keep praising about?"

"Hmm… You are such a dangerous student here. Someone like you will spread false rumors about the beauty of this academy. You obviously do not understand the principle of a positive learning environment. Such environment is necessary to make sure everyone in this academy performs up to maximum efficiency. Students with a depressing personality like you will reduce the student's performance and ruin the atmosphere. Therefore, people like you are not welcome here and must go elsewhere. Please exit the premises of St. Chronica immediately before your destructive attitude causes more damage to our academy."

Yozora walks out in disgust. As she gets escorted past the security gates at the front of the school, Yozora is officially expelled from St. Chronica too. As Yozora walks home, she finds Rika, Yukimura, and Kobato on the bench.

"Yozora-senpai!" Rika waves to Yozora.

"Umm… Yeah," Yozora answers to Rika.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Are you still thinking about the club?"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Since there is no more Neighbor's Club, there is no need for us to be together anymore."

"Why not? We can still form a Neighbor's Club here. It's just not on school grounds."

"It just won't be the same. Plus, Kodaka is gone so there is no point of having a Neighbor's Club anymore."

"Wait, that isn't the point of the club. Isn't it to make friends?"

As Rika brought that question up at Yozora, Yozora begins to burst into tears. She runs off before answering Rika.

"Yozora-anego," Yukimura looks at Yozora running away.

Kobato also looks at Yozora.

"Hmm… I wonder why Yozora brought up Kodaka in the discussion. I really thought we were always together. We could work together and search for Kodaka and confront Sena and her father over this problem."

"Rika-dono. I think we should try to talk to Yozora-anego again. Maybe she will feel better after a few days."

The now ex-club members leave for the day. Maria stops Kobato.

"Yo Vampire, it's time to go home."

"Ku Ku Ku… It's time for clean all your holy saint powers."

"I will purify you with another drop of God's blessing."

"Just come and try it on me… Ku Ku Ku."

"OK! You two! That's enough, let's come home," calls out someone from a distance. That person is none other than Maria's sister Kate. After Torche called the sisters at St. Chronica's Academy about Kobato, Kate immediately requested to accept the offer. The sisters unanimously agreed. Kate was transferred over to St. Torox's Academy when Pegasus stepped down from being Chairman of the academy. However, Kate still visits St. Chronica's Academy to drop her sister Maria off and pick her up. Kate also pops in on a regular basis to make sure that Maria is fine. Maria remains at St. Chronica so she can continue to be the club moderator for The Neighbor's Club.

The following weekend, Rika manages to find Yozora working at the bookstore. Rika waits for Yozora to go out on break before trying to contact her.


End file.
